Inter-dimentional Evils
by HinataShouyou
Summary: When a blast of sudden energy shakes the earth and a city is taken over by villains, what could be worse? A whole new set of nightmare enducing psychopaths, thats what. First story here so plz give me feedback! And I know it says YJ/Slender crossover but its really YJ/Creepypasta crossover.
1. Chapter 1

"I cant believe we're actually going on a mission with the Justice League!" Wally yelled

excitedly as the Young Justice team flew in the bio ship to the destination point where they would soon

meet their superiors. Apparently, all the major villains from Gotham were making trouble in a city

called Epona, and every hero was needed (despite Batman's protests).

After what seemed like an eternity, the glowing outline of Epona could be seen before them. It had a strange glowing red tint to it, and after closer inspection, a feint red barrier could be seen covering the city like a dome. M'gann brought her ship down near the city limits where Wonder Woman and Superman were standing, waiting for them.

"What's the news?" Robin asked as they all got off the ship.

"Criminals from all the surrounding areas led an attack on a prison here for an unknown reason. It was successful, to say the least, and they have taken over the entire city. We have reason to believe more than one genius is behind all this madness." Superman responded.

"Where are the others?" Kaldur spoke in a dark tone.

"Batman ordered everyone else to surround the city but stay out of sight and keep their distance. There is a force field covering Epona, as you can see, but it is strangely weak. Like they want us to attack. They're baiting us."

"They want something, don't they." Superboy said. Wolf growled by his side.

"Probably."

"So what's the plan?" Artemis asked, eager as ever to mess up some faces. Her tone was grave, though, which matched the mood. Everyone now knew how serious the situation was. Innocent people were stuck inside the city with a bunch of psychopaths.

"Zatara will break the barrier and everyone will attack at once from all sides. You all will be with us, making sure we get to that building over there." Wonder Woman pointed to a tall skyscraper almost dead center of the city. It glowed with a sort of strange darkness. An unnatural aura covered it like a blanket. "When we get there, you guys are ordered not to engage under any circumstances. We don't know who or what is up there. Understood?"

The team nodded and were send to their positions to wait for Zatara to work his magic. Eventually, a figure was seen floating up to the glowing red barrier and, with a flash of light, it shattered into nothingness.

"Now!" Superman shouted and they all sprinted into the city.


	2. Chapter 2

It was surprisingly easy to get to the tower.

"You know, I was actually hoping for more of a fight, ya know?" stated Wally as they took down another set of bad guys.

"Yeah. This is actually kinda depressing. Why was Batman taking so many precautions anyway?" said Robin, turning to Superman. The man shrugged, just as bewildered. Gunshots fired a few blocks away followed by a loud crash.

"Thats our cue." said the Man of Steel.

-break line-

Within no time at all, they arrived at the base of the tower. The streets were empty and it was deathly quiet. The quiet was then shattered by a loud and sharp squeak. It startled the heroes and they all turned to where the sound had erupted from. It had come from the double doors of the tower. Standing in between them was a small stuffed bear. It moved as if attached to strings, manipulating its arms and legs.

"What the...?" Artemis muttered. The bear looked innocent enough but when it was placed in a city full of evil masterminds and appeared to be standing on its own, it was equal to a nuclear bomb to the heroes.

"Um... You all see that too right? Please tell me I'm not going crazy." Wally said.

"Keep your guard up. This is most likely a trap." Kaldur warned. The heroes and the bear stood and stared at each other for a few more minutes before the bear suddenly turned and walked back into the building. When it was a few feet into the complex, it turned around again and looked back at them, as if it was waiting for something. Waiting for them.

"That bear is seriously starting to creep me out." Wally whimpered.

"Should we follow it?" Robin turned to Superman.

"Well we don't have much of a choice. Its heading right for where our target is." Superman responded.

When they entered the building, Robin scanned the floor for any traps but his scan came up clean. This only made them raise their guards even more. It was too quiet once again.

They continued on, climbing floor after floor. On each, either Superman or Robin scanned the room for traps but each one came up clean.

Finally, they arrived at the top floor. They stood in the middle of a large ballroom furnished with expensive looking chairs and tables. someone giggled to their left and they turned to see a small girl, about six years old, in a pink dress playing with the same teddy bear they had followed up to that very room.

"Oh look, Mr. Bear. You brought guests."

 **heh hey guys. Didn't mean to make you wait that long. I promise the next chapter will be up faster (hopefully)**


End file.
